Forgotten Love
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: Kotori gets amnesia after getting hit on the head really hard. Can Yuma help her recover her memories of him and everyone? Read to find out.
1. Getting Amnesia

Getting Amnesia

Hey everyone! Here's another story! I hope I did this chapter okay and that you like it. Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. At Kotori's house, Kotori was sleeping softly. She stirred in her bed and woke up from the sunlight. She smiled and tossed her blankets off. After she washed up and got dressed, she quickly walked downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, her Mom was waiting for her at the table. "Good morning, Mom." Kotori said cheerfully, grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Good morning to you too." her mom replied back. After Kotori finished her cereal, she quickly grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. "Bye Mom! See you after school." Kotori told her.<p>

"Okay, see you later." her Mom said, smiling. Kotori started to walk to school while thinking about the World Duel Carnival. She laughed as she remembered how Yuma had finally gotten his Heart Piece. _"I'm glad that Yuma asked me if I wanted to come along with him at the World Duel Carnival." _Kotori said to herself, excited. As she walked past one of the houses, she heard a loud clank noise. Suddenly, she heard two voices yelling at her. "Look out!" the voices warned. She didn't have enough time to look back when something hard slammed onto her head. Pain shot through her head as her world began to spin. Everything then became dark.

Back at the school, Yuma was looking for Kotori. "Huh? Where's Kotori?" he asked his friend, Tetsuo. "I don't know. Maybe she couldn't make it to school." Tetsuo suggested. "Well, I guess we should get to class." Yuma said. Tetsuo nodded and the two walked towards their class. After school, Yuma explained to Tetsuo that he was going to check on Kotori by going to her house. "Sorry that I can't come along. I have something to do today." Tetsuo explained. "It's okay. I'll tell Kotori that you said hi." Yuma assured him, smiling.

Tetsuo nodded and left the school. Just when Yuma was about to go, his D-Gazer began to ring. "Hello?" Yuma said, looking at his D-Gazer. The D-Gazer turned on and showed Yuma's older sister, Akari. "Oh, hey Akari! I was about to go to…" he said, about to explain. "Yuma. Something has happened to Kotori." Akari told him, cutting him off. Yuma instantly stopped his sentence. "What happened? Is she okay?" he asked her, worried. "She's fine. She was just hit on the head hard and is unconscious. I'm driving to the school now to pick you up to see her." Akari explained, serious.

Yuma nodded and hung up. A few minutes later, Akari's car drove right up to Yuma. Yuma quickly jumped in and the two headed off to the hospital. Neither one talked for the whole car ride. When they finally got there, Akari walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me. We're here for Kotori Mizuki." she explained. The person behind the desk nodded and pointed towards the left door. "Her room is two doors down to the left." the person told her. Akari thanked her and walked into the door while Yuma followed.

When they walked into Kotori's hospital room, they spotted Kotori unconscious in the bed. Yuma grabbed a chair and sat down. _"Kotori…" _he murmured. Suddenly, Kotori began to shuffle around. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Kotori! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Yuma asked, happy. Kotori carefully sat up and looked at him. "Yeah, I feel okay. But…who are you?" Kotori questioned. When Kotori spoke those words, Yuma felt like his heart had dropped. "I…It's me, Yuma! Don't you remember me?" he stammered, feeling hurt. Kotori closed her eyes and pondered a bit.

"Sorry. I can't seem to remember anything except my name." Kotori told him, sadly. Akari and Yuma were astonished to hear that. "I better go get a doctor." Akari said, running out. She quickly returned with a doctor and the doctor began to test Kotori. For a few minutes, he asked her a few questions. After the test was done, the doctor told them the news. "Well, the bad news is that Kotori has amnesia. The blow to her head was the cause." the doctor told them, his face grim. "Is her memory going to come back?" Yuma asked the doctor, worried. "Don't worry. With the help of reality orientation, which is this treatment for amnesia, her memory will come back in a few days or so." the doctor assured him. "You can also come by during visiting hours to help her find her memories." the doctor added.

"Really?" Yuma asked. The doctor nodded while smiling. "Okay then!" Yuma shouted. "It's good to know you're happy now. Anyway, I got to go now. I got another patient to tend to." the doctor said. Akari and Yuma nodded at the doctor. When the doctor left, Akari faced her brother. "Come on, Yuma. We got to go too. You can visit her tomorrow." Akari told him. "Okay, but hold on for just a moment." Yuma said quickly. Yuma dashed over to Kotori and smiled. "Hi Kotori. My name's Yuma. I'll be visiting you tomorrow. Is that okay?" Yuma asked. "Of course! It's nice to hear that someone will be visiting me. I can't wait to see you tomorrow…Yuma." Kotori chirped happily.

Yuma grinned and said goodbye. He then walked out of the hospital with Akari. He was happy to know that Kotori was okay. But inside, his heart felt strange to know that her memories were gone. _"I hope I can help you find your memories soon…Kotori." _he whispered.

* * *

><p>Well, this is the end of chapter one! Hopefully, I can find some more ideas for the next chapters. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please review and bye!<p> 


	2. Remembering Some Friends

Remembering Some Friends

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter! I hope I did okay and that you enjoy! Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.S.S. Bold texts are flashbacks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuma quickly ran to school. When he entered the classroom, he found Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo waiting for him at his desk. "Hey guys!" Yuma greeted, sitting down in his chair. "Hey! So, what happened yesterday? Did you see Kotori?" Tetsuo asked him, curious. Takashi and Tokunosuke looked at Yuma and waited for him to answer. Just when Yuma was about to explain, Professor Ukyo walked into the class. "I'll tell you guys after school." Yuma said, gesturing to the teacher. Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo looked at what Yuma was gesturing to and nodded. They quickly got back to their seats and sat down.<p>

After school, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo dashed up to Yuma at the front of the school. "So, did you see Kotori yesterday?" Tetsuo asked again. "Well, I did but she was in the hospital." Yuma explained sadly. "What?!" they cried out, surprised. "Why was Kotori in the hospital?" Takashi asked him. "Well, she got hit in the head really hard and now she has amnesia." Yuma explained. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you guys come along with me to the hospital? I was about to go there now." Yuma suggested.

"Sure, maybe we'll be able to get Kotori to remember something, Ura." Tokunosuke said, grinning. "Okay then. Let's go!" Yuma shouted, running ahead. Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo quickly ran after Yuma to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Yuma walked to Kotori's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Kotori's voice called out. Yuma opened the door and spotted Kotori looking out the window from her bed. Kotori turned her head around and smiled when she saw Yuma. "Yuma! You came to see me!" Kotori exclaimed cheerfully.

"Of course I would! I did say that I would come yesterday." Yuma replied, walking into the room. Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo moved into the room from behind Yuma. "Who are they, Yuma?" Kotori asked him, noticing the three. When Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo heard that, they felt sad that Kotori couldn't even remember them. "This is Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo. They are our friends." Yuma explained, gesturing to each of them.

"They are? Huh, I wish I could remember you guys." Kotori said, sadly. It was quiet for a while in the room. "Well then. I got something for you, Kotori. It's really good, Ura." Tokunosuke told her, breaking the silence. He grabbed his bag and rummaged through it. He then pulled out a lollipop and handed it to her. "This is a Flaky-licious lollipop I got from the candy store. I was going to eat it but you can have it, Ura." Tokunosuke explained.

Kotori smiled and took the lollipop from him. She pulled the lollipop out from its container and took a bite. "This is delicious! Thanks Tokunosuke." Kotori said happily. Suddenly, she felt something click in her mind. Many memories of Tokunosuke started to appear in her head. She closed her eyes and watched the memories, especially a certain one.

**Kotori was sitting down on a bench near the candy store with Sei. They were both eating a Flaky-licious lollipop from the candy store. The desserts today were 50% off there so it was crowded at the store. While they were eating their treats, Kotori started to talk to Sei. "Because of that, really…" Kotori began to say. She then stopped when she noticed her lollipop was in her hand upside down. Sei noticed that her own lollipop was upside down too. "Upside down..?" she murmured, confused. Kotori then noticed that Tokunosuke had passed them by when their lollipops had flipped. "Ah…that guy!" she realized, angry.**

"Kotori?" a voice called out. Kotori opened her eyes and spotted Yuma and the others staring at her weirdly. "You just zoned out for a few minutes there. Are you okay?" Yuma asked her, a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm okay! My memories of Tokunosuke just came back!" Kotori replied back, cheerfully. "Wait, really?" Takashi asked, surprised. Kotori nodded at them, smiling. "How did you remember me, Ura?" Tokunosuke questioned, curious. "Well, in one of the memories of you that I saw, there was this memory where my friend and I were sitting down on a bench near the candy store. You passed by us and our lollipops turned upside down in our hands. So, that's how I remember you." Kotori explained to him.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, Ura." Tokunosuke said, scratching his head. "When did that happen, Tokunosuke?" Yuma asked him, confused. "That happened before I challenged you to a duel and became you friend, Ura." Tokunosuke explained. "Oh, that's interesting." Yuma and Tetsuo commented. Meanwhile, Takashi was thinking about something. After a few seconds, he stopped thinking and walked towards Kotori. "Hey Kotori, please look at this duel card." Takashi told her. He took his deck out of his pocket and shuffled through it. When he came across the card he wanted, he took the card out and handed it to her. "Huh? Crashbug X?" Kotori read, looking at the card. "It's a nice card but why are you showing me this?" she asked him, confused.

Suddenly, Kotori felt something click in her mind again. She then started to see many memories of Takashi, just like when she saw her memories of Tokunosuke. She closed her eyes again and watched the memories, especially a certain one.

**Kotori was sitting in her chair at school. Suddenly, Yuma came running in and dropped into his seat next to her, his face falling flat onto the table. "Made it on time…" Yuma murmured softly. "Okay! Listen up, everyone!" ****Professor Ukyo shouted. "Due to yesterday's communication error, the entire school's broadcasting computers are currently down as a result. So we can't access the textbooks." he explained sadly. "The cause of the error was…" he began to say. "Me! Please let me answer this!" ****Takashi cried out, jumping out of his seat.**

"**Oh? Committee Chairman, you know something about this?" ****Professor Ukyo asked him, surprised. ****Takashi dashed to the front of the room and faced everyone. "I do! I simply used my programming skills to mentally place myself in a similar setting. To summarize, the malfunctioning issue was caused by someone infiltrating the city's host computer." he explained while smiling. "So if I were to create…" he started to say. "Sensei!" a voice called out. Kotori and everyone looked toward the voice and spotted Yuma standing up from his chair. "How 'bout we make today into a Duel tournament!" Yuma shouted.**

"**Hmm…perhaps." ****Professor Ukyo told him. He pondered for a moment and then smiled. "Why not?" he said, agreeing. "Booyah! I'm going to bring it to every last one of you today!" Yuma yelled. Everyone else in the classroom was excited and happy too. "All right!" one student cried out. "That's Ukyo-sensei for you!" another student cheered.**** Takashi**** growled at the sight of everyone cheering. "Just when I was on stage…" he grumbled, angry. "In that case, Yuma-kun!" he shouted, pointing at him. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. "To summarize, you duel with me!"**** Takashi told him. "Sure! It'd be my pleasure!" Yuma replied, excited.**

"**Duel disk, set!" they both yelled out, their duel disks unfolding. "D-Gazer, set!" they both shouted. Everyone in the room placed their D-Gazers on, ready to watch the duel. "Duel Target: Lock-On!" the two cried out. "Link established between A and B." the computer said when it was done loading. "Duel!" they screamed, finally ready to start. "You can do it, Yuma!" Kotori exclaimed, cheering him on. "Yuma-kun, is there any merit to the rumors that you defeated Shark?" ****Takashi asked, curious. "You bet! It's true!" Yuma told him, grinning. "I just can't believe that. That you did, despite having never defeated me in your entire life." Takashi said, frowning at him.**

"**It's the truth, Committee Chairman." Tetsuo assured him. "We're the witnesses!" Kotori told him. "So I see. Meaning that if I were to win this duel…" Takashi muttered, smirking. "To summarize, it would mean that I am stronger than Shark, correct?" he asked. "You keep saying 'to summarize'…" Yuma muttered, looking at him weirdly. "It'd be really bad if your throat was sum-mothered by that sea lion-sized sentence!" he joked. "'If my throat was smothered'?!" Takashi cried out, his eyes widening. Tetsuo and Kotori sighed and sweat dropped at Yuma's weird joke.**

"**Okay, let's get it on! I got me a Numbers card!" Yuma shouted, opening his extra deck container. He looked inside and gasped. The Numbers card wasn't in there! "It's gone! The Numbers' gone!" Yuma yelled while flailing around. "Here I come! My turn! Draw!" Takashi said, drawing a card. "H-HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Yuma shrieked, causing the birds outside to fly away.**

**A few minutes later, Takashi still had 4,000 life points while Yuma just had 100 life points left. "Go, Crashbug X!" Takashi said, summoning the monster. A monster with a bomb for a head appeared onto the field. Crashbug X quickly flew into Yuma's empty field and headed towards him. Yuma gasped and his eyes widened as Takashi's monster floated closer to him. Crashbug X placed its hands together and formed an energy beam. "Direct attack!" Takashi ordered. Crashbug X then released the energy beam it was holding. The beam zoomed forward and crashed into Yuma, causing him to fly onto his back. Yuma's life points then dropped to zero and the duel ended.**

"**You got to be kidding!" Yuma moaned, surprised. Everyone in the room then started to murmur about the duel. "4,000 to zero…" Tetsuo groaned while his hand was on his face. "Y-Yuma…" Kotori stuttered sadly. "He totally wiped the floor with you!" she suddenly cried out. "As expected, someone like Yuma-kun who never studies could never beat me!" Takashi said while the field turned back to normal. "To summarize, a fool can't hope to win a duel." he spat. "What?!" Yuma yelled angrily while standing up. "Don't be like that, now." a voice called out. Yuma and Takashi looked towards the voice and saw ****Professor Ukyo.**

"**Life and dueling are one and the same. It never goes just as you plan." he told ****Takashi. "One should learn through messing up. Bugman, for example, lives off of failure." ****Professor Ukyo explained, taking the card off of ****Takashi's duel disk. He then showed it to the entire class. "Bugman…an electrical fairy that lives off of the other bugs. It becomes extremely powerful because it lives off its bug friends. It's said that those who witness its full moon like appearance may forever live in happiness." he read. "Sensei, to summarize, there's no such thing as stuff like that in real life!" Takashi argued. ****Professor Ukyo looked surprised at his outburst but then smiled. "There is. I'm sure of it." he assured him.**

**Professor Ukyo then turned towards Yuma. "Yuma, it's fine that you lost just now. You just have to learn from it. Isn't that the challenge spirit you like to call bringing it to 'em?" he told him. "Ukyo-sensei! You're right! I'll always keep bringing it to 'em!" Yuma cried out, his eyes glistening. Professor Ukyo just smiled and chuckled when he heard that.**

"Kotori!" a voice yelled out. Kotori's eyes snapped open when she heard that. She looked up into the face of a very worried Yuma. "This time, you were really zoned out. You were out for like almost an hour!" Yuma told her. "An hour?" Kotori repeated, surprised. "Yeah. But what happened, Kotori?" Tetsuo asked her, curious. Kotori was about to explain when she heard someone chuckle a bit. She looked towards the sound and spottedTakashi. "What's so funny, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked, confused. "My calculations were correct." Takashi told them, smiling. "What calculations?" Tetsuo questioned.

"Well, you see, when Kotori took a bite from that lollipop, it caused her memories of Tokunosuke to appear back into her mind. So, I thought that if I showed her something, it would trigger more memories to come back. And I was right!" Takashi said, cheerfully. "So, Kotori. What memory were you watching?" Yuma asked her, curious. "Well, it was when the computers were down. You and Takashi were dueling in the classroom. That's the memory I was watching before you snapped me back to normal." Kotori explained. "I remember that so clearly. I beat Yuma without even taking damage!" Takashi shouted while smiling. "Grrr! You beat me because I didn't have my Numbers card with me that time!" Yuma yelled, angry.

Before Yuma and Takashi could argue, the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Sorry for intruding on your conversation but it is time for Kotori's treatment." the nurse apologized. "It's okay. We'll go now, Ura." Tokunosuke told the nurse. Takashi, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, and Yuma started to walk out the door. "Kotori! I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuma called back while waving. "Okay! See you then!" Kotori called back, happily. Takashi, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, and Yuma walked out into the lobby.

"This is awesome! Kotori remembers us, Ura." Tokunosuke said. "Yeah, it feels good to be recognized." Takashi said, grinning. Yuma and Tetsuo looked at both of them and frowned. "Well, you guys are lucky. Kotori doesn't remember us yet." Yuma muttered. Tetsuo nodded, agreeing with him. "Well, I'm going to have to come every day to help Kotori! She'll probably remember me then!" Yuma shouted, determined. Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo looked at him and pondered for a moment. They then started to smile weirdly at Yuma and began to chuckle.

Yuma looked at them like they were crazy. "What's wrong with you guys now?" Yuma asked them, confused. "We know why you want Kotori to remember you so badly." Tetsuo told him while grinning. "It's because you love her, right?" Takashi teased. When Yuma heard that, his back got stiff and his eyes widened. "W…What? I…I don't…love her!" Yuma stuttered, his cheeks red. "Yeah you do. You're blushing now, Ura." Tokunosuke told him, smiling. "Ummm…come on guys! Let's just go already!" Yuma shouted, dashing outside. Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo followed behind him. _"Kotori…someday…I hope I can tell you my feelings. But, not today." _Yuma murmured in his head.

That night at the hospital, Kotori was still awake. As she looked outside, she thought about her uncovered memories. When she was watching her memories, she saw that Yuma and Tetsuo's faces were blurred. _"Yuma…just…who are you?" _Kotori wondered. She suddenly felt really tired. She laid her head onto the pillow and fell asleep, thinking about Yuma.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 2. I really hope that you liked this chapter because I really worked on this hard. I even stayed up all night, trying to get this done for you guys. Well, to those people who are reading this, I hope you enjoy. Here are the episodes where each flashback comes from:<p>

Remembering Tokunosuke: Episode 5

Remembering Takashi: Episode 3

I don't own the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Anyway, please review and bye!


	3. A Cat's Memory

A Cat's Memory

Hey everyone! This is chapter 3! I just want to say thanks for reviewing my other chapters! I'm glad that you really like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles. P.S.S. Bold texts are flashbacks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuma quickly dashed to school, eager to get it over with. A few hours later, Yuma stared at the clock with annoyance. <em>"Come on…ring already!" <em>he muttered, impatient. Suddenly, the clock started to ring, signaling the end of school. Yuma smiled and quickly ran out the classroom to his locker. While Yuma was at his locker, a girl with cat ears peered at him around the corner. When Yuma closed his locker door shut, the girl smiled and licked her lips. She then silently followed him outside.

Yuma walked toward the entrance of the school and was about to leave when he heard a voice. "Where are you going, Yuma?" the voice asked. Yuma jumped and quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Cat-chan. You really scared me!" he told the girl while clutching his chest. "Sorry about that. But, where are you going?" Cathy questioned, curious. "Well, I was about to go visit Kotori at the hospital." Yuma explained. "Kotori's at the hospital?" Cathy said, surprised. "Yeah, she's in the hospital because she has amnesia. You didn't know? A lot of people have been talking about it in school." Yuma told her.

"No, I was sick yesterday and the day before that. I also came to school a bit late because of that." Cathy told him. "Oh, well how about you come along with me? Kotori remembers some of her memories now and maybe she'll remember something if you come along." Yuma suggested. Cathy looked at him with her cat-like eyes and pondered for a few seconds. "Sure. I would do anything for you, Yuma." Cathy said, purring a little. Yuma didn't notice and just grinned back. "Okay, let's go!" Yuma shouted, running away. Cathy smiled and dashed after him to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Yuma walked up to Kotori's hospital room and knocked on the door. "Kotori! It's me, Yuma!" Yuma shouted to the door. "Yuma! Come on in." Kotori's voice called out. Yuma grasped the doorknob and opened the door. He walked into the room with Cathy trailing behind him. "Hi! How are you, Yuma?" Kotori asked him. "I'm great!" Yuma replied cheerfully. "Oh is this another one of our friends, Yuma?" Kotori asked him, noticing Cathy. "Yeah, this is Cat-chan." Yuma told her. "Her real name is…" he began to say. "Cathy. My real name's Cathy." Cathy said, finishing Yuma's sentence.

"Oh, hi Cathy." Kotori greeted, smiling a little. But even though Kotori was smiling, she felt a strange feeling inside her heart. _"That's strange. Why do I feel so…jealous?" _Kotori wondered, confused. To make the jealousy disappear, she quickly thought of something to talk about. She then noticed Cathy's cat ears. "Hey Cathy, why do you have cat ears on your head?" she asked her, curious. "Oh, I wear these because I really love cats. I just like being like a cat." Cathy explained. "Oh, that's really interesting." Kotori commented.

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Her memories of Cathy then started to appear into her head. _"It's happening again. My memories…are appearing again…" _Kotori murmured. Once again, she closed her eyes and watched her memories of Cathy, including some certain ones.

**It was a sunny morning. Everyone in the classroom was chattering among themselves. While Kotori and Tetsuo waited for Yuma, they started to talk to each other about dueling. "Still, it's all so strange. That Yuma, he's never even won once against me. And yet, he's been winning lots of duels lately." Tetsuo explained. "Hm? What's wrong with that?" Kotori asked him, confused. "Rise to the sky and all that, it's more suitable for losing." Tetsuo told her, his arms crossed. Kotori fell down anime style and sweat dropped at that.**

"**More suitable for losing…" Kotori murmured. "So it might be true, that Astral guy really does exist…" Tetsuo remarked. Kotori just sighed and closed her eyes. "Hey guys!" a voice called out. "Morning, Yu…" Kotori began to say. Her eyes widened when she spotted Yuma. He was wearing leather pants and an oversized fur coat. "What's the matter? Your faces look so strange." Yuma told them. Kotori groaned and held her head. "Enough! I can't take this anymore!" she burst out, angry.**

"**Huh?" Yuma murmured, confused. He then stared at Kotori, waiting for her to explain. "You see Yuma, even though it's not polite to comment on people's fashion sense…" she said, trailing off. "But yesterday…" Kotori cried out. The screen then showed Yuma wearing some weird black clothes. "The day before…" Kotori yelled out. The screen then showed Yuma wearing a Chinese outfit. "And the day before that…" Kotori shouted out. The screen then showed Yuma wearing a bee costume.**

**Everyone in the class started to laugh when they saw Yuma's outfit. "If you dress like that, everyone's going to laugh at you!" Kotori told him. "W-What the heck do you mean?" Yuma asked her, really confused. "Man…" Kotori groaned, frustrated. She then grabbed a standing mirror and slammed it down in front of Yuma. "See for yourself! This is what you look like!" Kotori told him, annoyed. Yuma looked into the mirror and gasped. "W-What the heck is this?" he shrieked, his eyes widening.**

"**So, you haven't noticed?" Tetsuo asked him, surprised. "H-How do I know?" Yuma replied angrily. "What the heck? These clothes…!" Yuma cried out while looking at himself. "That's not the only thing! Lately Yuma, you're totally surrounded by weird things!" Kotori shouted, frowning. "Somehow, suddenly your lunchbox is all fancy!" The screen then shows Yuma surprised when he opens his lunchbox. "Suddenly you got 100 on your test!" Kotori yelled out. The screen then shows Yuma holding up his test in front of the class. "And then yesterday…" she said, trailing off.**

**The screen then shows Yuma standing in front of the jumping blocks in gym class. "Let's go!" Yuma shouted, running toward the blocks. "I'll rise to the sky!" he cried out, jumping into the air. Suddenly, he stopped in midair, just above the blocks. Everyone looked up and gasped. "What's that guy doing?" one kid shouted out. "W-What's this?" Yuma stammered, surprised. He then started to flail around in the air, spinning around and around. Everyone in the gym started to laugh really hard. "Someone, make it stop…!" Yuma pleaded. The screen then returns back to normal.**

"**That's true! Somehow, these terrible things started happening!" Yuma realized. "Who would do something like this?" he wondered. Yuma's key then started to glow. Astral materialized from the key and floated next to him. No one else but Yuma could see him, though. "I've been watching you the whole time." Astral told him. "What did you say?" Yuma asked, turning towards him. "It happened yesterday too." Astral said, staring at him. The screen then shows a dark figure moving around Yuma's room. "A person came to your room at night, doing something." Astral explained. The screen then turns back to normal.**

"**If you noticed, then why didn't you tell me?" Yuma asked him, a vein throbbing in his head. "You never asked me to tell you. Since I'm already in your room, adding one more doesn't seem unnatural." Astral explained calmly. "That's totally unnatural! Damn it, in that case…" Yuma said, trailing off. He then grabbed the oversized fur coat and tossed it off onto the floor. "Whoever did this, I'll definitely find them!" Yuma cried out while facing everyone.**

"**Full of spirit, but with that terrible outfit…" Kotori muttered, ignoring the fact that he had been talking to himself again. "It's not like I enjoy dressing like this!" Yuma told her, stretching the strings attached to the pants. "Oh really? Yuma, you have no fashion sense at all." Kotori teased. "What is this?" Yuma mumbled. "Then how about yourself?" he asked. "Oh my! At least I'm better than you, Yuma!" Kotori shot back. "Then why don't you show me?" Yuma questioned, furious.**

"**Fine! With pleasure." Kotori said while smiling. "Then this Sunday, let's go pick out some clothes for you." she planned. "Interesting!" Yuma commented. "3 PM at the shopping mall. Alright?" he told her while grinning. "Fine! Make sure you're not late!" Kotori replied. "I got it!" Yuma yelled back.**

**The next morning, Kotori was hurrying to the mall. "Ah, oh man…I can't believe I'm going to be late for clothes shopping!" Kotori cried out, out of breath. While she was running, she glanced at one of the clocks that stood in many places of the city. The clock read 3:09 PM. "Oh no, I'm really late!" Kotori shouted, worried. She then suddenly stopped running and gasped. Many cats started to surround her. "What is this?" Kotori wondered, surprised. The cats then started to hiss at her and then they all pounced. Kotori screamed as all of the cats jumped at her.**

**In the afternoon, Kotori was standing near the pole of the clock. Apparently, she was playing with Cathy's cats. "The little kitties got tripped up!" Kotori sang while her eyes were covered. She then quickly turned her head around to the cats. The cats quickly stopped walking and stayed still. "So cute!" Kotori shouted cheerfully. She then turned back and covered her eyes again. "The little kitties got tripped up!" she sang again. While her eyes were covered, the cats started to move forward towards her. Kotori quickly turned around again after saying the verse and the cats stopped walking.**

**Suddenly, Yuma ran up to Kotori. He stopped when he saw her playing with the cats. "K-Kotori…!" Yuma cried out, his eyes widening. "Yuma!" Kotori called back, surprised. "W-What the heck are you doing?" Yuma asked her. Kotori didn't answer and just laughed nervously, her cheeks a light pink.**

**The next day at school, Kotori and Tetsuo walked along with Yuma to class. "Like I said…I was forced to play with the kittens. It can't be helped!" Kotori told him, frustrated. "Geez…when are you going to stop being mad?" she asked, mumbling. "I'm not mad!" Yuma told her angrily, turning towards her. "See? You're mad." Kotori proved while frowning. While they were talking, someone walked towards them and stopped. "Um…" the person stammered. Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo turned around and spotted Cathy.**

"**Um…good morning…" Cathy murmured softly, her cheeks pink. "Hey!" Yuma greeted back. Cathy smiled and dashed away. "Hm? Who was that?" Tetsuo wondered, curious. "My, how rude! That girl is from our class, she is…" Kotori said, trailing off. "Hm…" she murmured, thinking. "Cathy, Cat-chan!" Yuma told them. "She's a strong duelist!" he exclaimed. "Eh…didn't know that…" Kotori muttered, annoyed. "Speaking of which, have you found the culprit that's been messing with you?" Tetsuo asked him. "That, I totally don't know…" Yuma answered back. "I'm going to go now." Kotori mumbled, walking ahead. "Hey, Kotori…" Yuma called out. He then stared at her retreating form, confused.**

"Kotori, snap out of it!" a voice yelled out to her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Yuma and Cathy staring at her. "I zoned out again, didn't I." Kotori said to him, sheepishly. "Yeah, you did. But don't worry. It just means that you've remembered something." Yuma explained to her. "So, what did you remember?" Cathy asked her, curious. "Well, I remember the time where I got attacked by those cats." Kotori told them. "I also remember the time where Yuma came to school dressed in leather pants and an oversized fur coat." Kotori said, giggling a bit. "Oh yeah. I know what you're talking about…" Yuma muttered, embarrassed.

"But there's something that I'm really curious about." Kotori told them. "What would that be?" Yuma asked. "Well, I'm just really curious about why those cats attacked me. It just seems strange." Kotori explained. Cathy looked at Kotori and Yuma and pondered a bit. "Guys?" Cathy called out. Yuma and Kotori looked at Cathy. "What's wrong, Cathy?" Yuma asked her, noticing her sad expression. "Well, there's something I want to say. To tell the truth, I was the one who ordered that pack of cats to attack you, Kotori." Cathy told her, sadly. "What? You did that?" Kotori said, surprised. "Yeah, it was because I had a crush on him. I was…really jealous that Yuma always hanged out with you." Cathy explained.

"And Yuma, I was the one who switched your clothes around and those other stuff." she told him while blushing a bit. "Gomenasai…" she whispered while looking down. It was silent in the room for a while. "It's all right, Cathy. I forgive you." Kotori told her, breaking the silence. "You do?" Cathy said while lifting up her head. "Yeah, me too. Don't worry about it, Cat-chan." Yuma told her, grinning. Cathy smiled cheerfully. "You know, Yuma really likes you." she told Kotori. "Wait, really?" Kotori asked, interested. "W-What? I just like her…for a friend!" Yuma stammered, his cheeks bright pink.

"You do not! You really like her." Cathy told him. "When Yuma thought you were kidnapped, he came to my house really angry. He must have been really worried for you. And also, during our duel, Yuma kept on saying that he would save you with his own strength. It drove me crazy when he kept on mentioning your name." Cathy explained to her. "Oh…really…" Kotori murmured, her cheeks turning light pink. For a few seconds, the room was really quiet. "Well, I got to go now." Cathy said, staring at the clock on the wall. "Okay…bye." Yuma said, waving goodbye. Cathy just smiled and walked out the door.

Cathy closed the door behind her and leaned onto the wall. _"Kotori…take good care of Yuma." _she murmured. She then got off the wall and walked out of the hospital. Back in the room, Yuma and Kotori were talking each other for a while. "It's good to know that you're remembering your memories, Kotori." Yuma said, happily. "Yeah! I hope I can remember more soon." Kotori replied. She then looked up to the clock on the wall. "You know, you should probably get home now. I don't want you to waste your time here." Kotori told him. "I'm not wasting my time. Really, it's nice to be here with you." Yuma argued.

"But still, you should go home and rest. Don't worry about me." Kotori argued back, surprised a bit. "Are you sure?" Yuma asked her, concerned. Kotori just nodded and smiled. "Well, all right. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuma said, standing up. "All right. Bye!" Kotori said, waving. Yuma waved back and walked out the door. When Yuma finally closed the door, Kotori let out a big sigh that she had been holding back. She then laid back down onto her bed and pondered a bit.

"_It's nice to have some of my memories back. But, every time my memories appear, I get more unanswered questions in my head. I just hope that when all of my memories are back, my unanswered questions will be answered." _Kotori hoped. She shuffled a bit in the bed and turned towards her left side. _"Yuma…I see you all the time in my other memories. But, I still don't remember you. Your face…is always blurred out in the memories. When Cathy told me all about how you really liked me, my heart felt…happy inside. Does that mean I really like you too? I must find out." _Kotori told herself. Her eyes suddenly started to slowly shut close. She let the tired feeling take over her. She then fell asleep, hoping that her memories of him would come back soon.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 3. I hope I did okay on this. To me, it was a bit tricky for some reason. Here is the episode where all of the flashbacks came from:<p>

Remembering Cathy: Episode 9

I don't own the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Anyway, I hope you stay tuned for my other chapters! Please review and bye!


	4. Kattobingu

Kattobingu

Me: Hey everyone! I'm glad that I finally got the chance to write!

Yuma: Yeah, you weren't uploading for a few days. What happened?

Me: Well, that's what happens when you have to go to school. Man, the teachers were just piling so much homework that I couldn't write my stories.

Yuma: School's not that bad. It's kind of fun.

Me: Yeah, right. You go to a dueling school where you just duel each other while I go to a regular school that gives you homework. You guys are lucky.

Yuma: Really? Then what's it…

Kotori: Yuma, stop pestering her and let's just start this!

Yuma: Well…fine…

Me: Anyway, who wants to say the disclaimer?

Kotori: I'll say it! Animecartoonlover36 doesn't own me, Yuma, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. She also doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Me: Italics are thought bubbles and bold texts are flashbacks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuma was excited to go see Kotori again. When school was over, he quickly ran out the classroom and into the hallway. Everyone in the hallway smirked when they spotted Yuma running past them. When Yuma got outside and was about to walk out of the school grounds, his D-Gazer began to ring. He picked it out of his pocket and saw that it was his sister. "Hi Akari." Yuma greeted. "Yuma. It's good that I caught you just in time." Akari told him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Yuma asked, confused.<p>

"You were just about to go to the hospital, right? Well, I'm going to need you to come home instead to help me with something." Akari explained to him. "What? But I need to go see Kotori!" Yuma shouted while frowning a bit. "You can go visit your girlfriend after you help me!" Akari shouted back. Yuma's eyes widened when he heard what his sister had said. "Wait! What makes you think that Kotori is my girlfriend?!" Yuma yelled, his cheeks turning pink. "Well, you always visit her every single day at the hospital." Akari explained while smirking.

"T-That's because I…I just want to help her get her memory back!" Yuma stuttered. "Yeah, but you also want Kotori to remember you so badly because you really like her." Akari teased. "Come on! Why does everyone tease me about me liking Kotori?" Yuma groaned, annoyed. "Well, because it's true! Face it, Yuma. You really like her, don't you?" Akari said, grinning slyly. Yuma didn't respond and just looked away from his sister's gaze while blushing. "Well, I think that's enough joking around for now. Yuma, you better come home first or otherwise I'll be really mad at you!" Akari cried out, her grin turning into a frown. She then hung up before Yuma could complain or object. "Wait, sis!" Yuma shouted. But it was too late.

He placed his D-Gazer back into his pocket and frowned. _"It looks like I'm going to be a little late this time. I hope Kotori doesn't mind. But when Akari needs help, she always drags me in and asks me to help her. Why can't she just do it herself? Oh well. If I object, I just might get on her bad side again."_ Yuma said to himself. He then remembered what happened when he had gotten on her bad side last time.

It wasn't pretty good, that's for sure. He shivered in fear and his eyes turned wide as he remembered that memory. He then just shook the feeling off and sighed. _"Well, I better get going. If I can help Akari quickly, then I can probably get to the hospital just in time." _Yuma planned. He dashed out the front entrance of the school and stopped. Instead of usually going to the hospital, he turned the other way and ran back to his house.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Yuma ran into the hospital. _"I can't believe that took so long! I hope Kotori isn't mad at me…" _Yuma hoped. He quickly ran up to Kotori's door and knocked. He then opened it when he heard Kotori's voice answer back. "Hi Kotori! Sorry I'm late…" Yuma said, breathing hard. "It's okay. But what happened?" Kotori asked him, curious. "Well, I had to do something for my sister. She needed my help with something." Yuma explained while sitting down into a chair. "Oh, you mean Akari?" Kotori asked. Yuma's eyes widened a bit when he heard that. "Wait, how did you know my sister's name?" Yuma questioned, surprised.

"Oh wait! Some of your memories must have appeared again!" Yuma realized. "Yeah." Kotori said while nodding her head. "But, when did your memories of my sister appear and how?" Yuma asked, confused. "Well, it happened yesterday. It was before you came to visit me. Akari said that she decided to come over and visit too. We talked for a few minutes and then suddenly, my memories of her just came back." Kotori explained, smiling. "Oh, I didn't know that." Yuma said, leaning back into his chair. _"Why didn't Akari tell me that?" _Yuma wondered. _"Oh well. I'll ask her later." _he told himself.

Yuma's thoughts were then interrupted. "Hey Yuma, what's that around your neck?" Kotori asked him, curious. "Oh, you mean this?" Yuma said, showing her the key. "Yeah, this pendent looks really interesting." Kotori commented, carefully taking it from his hand. She then inspected the pendent with fascination. "You know, this pendent is called the Emperor's Key." Yuma told her. "Really? That's interesting." Kotori told him. "Where did…" she started to say. Suddenly, a strange feeling entered her head, causing her to close her eyes. Many memories began to appear in her mind, including some certain ones.

**Kotori and some other students were riding the cable car towards Heartland Middle school. Kotori was looking out the window of the cable car when something caught her eye. She looked down and spotted Yuma in the middle of some Obots. He was trying to grab all of his cards on the ground before they could snatch them. Kotori could see Yuma's frustrated face from above. Suddenly, one of her friends interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Kotori." her friend called out. "Hm?" she murmured, turning towards her friend. "Isn't that Yuma?" her friend asked. "Who…Who knows…" Kotori told her, blushing a little. "He's such an idiot!" she muttered under her breath.**

**During school at gym class, everyone was gathered around in a circle. "Going over 20 vaults, it's impossible!" Tetsuo said to Yuma, slapping the twenty trapezoid blocks that had been stacked together. "That kind of height, I can overcome it!" Yuma shouted, determined. He then began to run towards the tower of blocks. "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" Yuma cried out while jumping. Unfortunately, Yuma didn't make the jump and knocked the blocks down. Kotori quickly ran over to Yuma. "Are you ok, Yuma?!" Kotori asked, worried. Her worriment soon disappeared when she noticed Yuma was just dazed on the floor with some bumps on his head. She shook her head and sighed as she heard Yuma moan with pain. "Isn't he an idiot?" Tetsuo said while laughing hard.**

**At the swimming pool, Yuma took a deep breath and dived into the water. At the other end of the pool, Kotori and the other students were waiting for him to reach them. "Good luck!" Kotori shouted out, cheering for Yuma. "It's impossible, impossible. It's not possible right?" Tetsuo asked, pointing at Yuma. Under the water, Yuma was trying to concentrate and get to the other side in one breath. _"I can go without breathing for this kind of length…" _Yuma told himself. "Kattobingu…" he started to say. Unfortunately, Yuma opened his mouth when he started to say his catchphrase and gulped in a lot of water. He quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for air. He then just floated on his back while spitting out the pool water he had swallowed. "Yuma!" Kotori shouted out. Tetsuo and the other students just laughed hard when they saw Yuma.**

**In one of their classes, Kotori and Yuma were sitting at their table. "Just as instructed, the document's basics are…" the teacher explained. But while the teacher was talking, Kotori and Yuma just ignored her and started to have a conversation with each other. "My god…you are such an idiot." Kotori murmured to him, annoyed. Yuma looked at her and lifted his head up from the table. "It's a challenge. Flying in a flash! Kattobingu!" he told her. "Even if you say that…nothing is working." Kotori argued. "You don't understand, Kotori. The important thing is to keep fighting on! As long as you don't give up, you can someday succeed!" Yuma explained to her. Kotori was surprised for a moment but then smiled.**

**"Whatever happens, I have this key." Yuma said, grabbing the pendent around his neck. "That's the keepsake of your traveling parents, right?" Kotori asked him, staring at the pendent. "Yeah! This key can open many possibilities!" Yuma answered happily. "Oh…does it really have that kind of power?" Kotori asked, leaning closer towards the pendent. "Nope!" Yuma told her, closing his hand tightly around it. Kotori fell down anime style onto the table when she heard that. "There isn't?!" Kotori questioned while getting back up. "But when I have this key, I feel like I can fly up in a flash!" Yuma told her, his eyes shining. He then suddenly stood up from his chair and yelled out, "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" The teacher walked up to him and frowned while everyone stared at him weirdly. Yuma just laughed nervously while Kotori sighed at him.**

**After class had ended, Yuma and Kotori quickly dashed outside. _"And my best Kattobingu is…" _Yuma murmured in his head. Yuma and Kotori finally reached outside where everyone was dueling. "Ooh, they are doing it, they are doing it!" Yuma shouted, excited. He then grabbed his D-Gazer from his pocket. "Yeah!" Yuma cried out, throwing it up into the air. The D-Gazer then started to unfold out in the air. Once it was done unfolding, Yuma caught it. "D-Gazer, set!" he said, placing it on his left eye. The D-Gazer then started to load the augmented reality that everyone was dueling in. Suddenly, a giant fish flew towards them while knocking down some buildings. Yuma and Kotori ducked as it flew near them.**

**When it had passed by, Yuma quickly stood up and chuckled as he looked at all of the duels that were going on. _"I will become the World's Dueling Champion!" _Yuma told himself, determined. They then started to walk around the dueling area. While they were walking by, Yuma looked around for someone to duel with. "So, who are you going to lose against this time?" Kotori asked, teasing him. Yuma almost fell down anime style when he heard Kotori say that. "I am going to win this time! If I keep flying on, I will get a straight win record…" Yuma told her. "Yuma." Kotori said, interrupting him. "That." she said, pointing at it. Yuma looked at what Kotori was pointing at.**

**"It's Tetsuo!" Yuma realized. Yuma and Kotori then started to run up the steps where Tetsuo was dueling. "Yuma, Tetsuo's opponent is…" Kotori said, trailing off. Yuma quickly turned towards Tetsuo's opponent and gasped. "Shark!" Yuma cried out. Shark just ignored them and continued the duel. "Exceed Summon! When there are two or more monsters with the same Level, I can use those monsters as materials, and special summon an Exceed Monster!" Shark explained while smirking. "I overlay Level 3, Skull Kraken and Level 3, Big Jaws!" Shark shouted. The two monsters then turned into a ball of colored light and flew into the air. A glowing red portal appeared onto the field. "Exceed Summon!" Shark cried out. The two monsters then flew into the portal.**

**"Come, Shark of the sky. Aero Shark!" Shark commanded, holding out the card. The monster then burst out of the ground, startling Tetsuo. "Exceed Summon?" Kotori murmured, confused. "The special thing about Exceed Summoning is that the material monsters aren't sent to the graveyard, but become Overlay Units, and support the Exceed Monster!" Yuma explained to her. "I don't have any Exceed Monsters, but it's amazing I tell you!" Yuma cried out joyfully. Back at the duel, Shark started to attack. "Go, Aero Shark! Direct Attack!" he ordered. The monster started to obey and flew towards Tetsuo. It then crashed into him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Tetsuo's life points then dropped down from 800 to zero. The buzer blared out, signaling that the duel was over. The augmented reality then started to disappear.**

**Yuma and Kotori took off their D-Gazers and looked sadly at Tetsuo. "Tetsuo…" Yuma murmured. They then noticed Shark walking up to Tetsuo. While Tetsuo struggled to get up, Shark just smirked at him. "As promised, I will be taking this." Shark told him while grabbing his deck. "What are you planning to do with Tetsuo's deck?!" Yuma yelled out, angry. Shark then looked at them as they quickly ran towards Tetsuo. "Who are you?" Shark asked. "I am Tsukumo Yuma. I'm this guy's classmate!" Yuma explained while frowning. Suddenly, two of Shark's lackeys appeared near Shark. "Oi, you know who this person is, right?!" one of them asked.**

**"Yeah, I know. The Boss of the bullies of this school! Shark!" Yuma replied, still frowning. "You sure know well. But this is a righteous reward." Shark told him, smirking. "What?" Yuma said, confused. "In this duel, we bet our own decks." Shark told him, grinning evilly. "For what purpose…" Yuma muttered, turning towards Tetsuo. "These guys…kept telling me that I don't have any experience to call myself a duelist…" Tetsuo mumbled, looking away from him. "Then I will beat him with a duel, and get that deck back!" Yuma yelled out, turning towards Shark.**

**"Baka, Mr. Shark has skills to enter a world national!" one of the lackeys taunted. "He isn't someone you can win against!" the other one shouted. "How would I know that?! I am also aiming to be the Duel Champion!" Yuma explained loudly. "Duel Champion?" Shark muttered. "Do you know how strong you must be to be a Duel Champion?" he asked quietly.**

**"I don't know that…but…" Yuma started to say. "Then you shouldn't blurt out such things!" Shark exclaimed, angry. "I am free to dream, right?" Yuma questioned, shouting back. "A dream, eh." Shark murmured while thinking. "If you want to take this deck back, hand over something you value precious." Shark commanded, holding out Tetsuo's deck. "My most precious thing…" Yuma whispered while looking down at his pendent. Shark noticed this and smiled evilly. He then quickly grabbed Yuma's pendent and snapped it off its string. "What are you doing?!" Yuma shouted, lunging out for it. But Shark's lackeys quickly dashed over to him and held him back.**

**"Looks like this is a really prized possession." Shark said, smirking. "Give it back!" Yuma cried out while struggling to break free. "Should I show you this thing's real value?" Shark asked him. He then dropped the pendent onto the ground. "Precious things, you know? You will know its value when you lose it." Shark told him. He then lifted his foot above the pendent. "Its real value!" Shark shouted. His foot then shot out towards the pendent. Tetsuo and Kotori gasped when a piece of the pendent broke off. Yuma's eyes widened when he saw what happened. Shark's lackeys then released him, causing him to fall onto his knees.**

**Yuma slowly picked up his broken pendent and stared at it. "You bastard, how dare you!" Yuma yelled out, furious. "Your precious thing just broke, and has disappeared!" Shark shouted, kicking the broken piece. The broken piece went flying off the platform and into one of the bushes. "Too bad, but looks like I can't return this deck." Shark told him while smirking. "You are a coward, Shark!" Yuma shouted, lunging towards him with his fist. "Stop!" Tetsuo said, quickly grabbing him. "But I will give you a chance. If you are planning on becoming the future champion, let's battle with a duel. If you beat me, I will return this deck. But if I win, I will take your deck!" Shark told him. Yuma gasped and his eyes widened a little. "It's this week on Sunday. The location is in the park in front of the station. If you want to get back this deck, come." Shark explained, walking away. His lackeys followed him and they soon disappeared.**

"Kotori?" Yuma's voice called out. Kotori opened her eyes, confused a bit. "Are you okay?" Yuma asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him. "So, do you know who Shark is? He broke your pendent before, right?" Kotori asked him. "Yeah, he did. But, even though he did that, he's a nice guy." Yuma answered. "Wait, do you remember him?" Yuma asked her. "Yeah, I do now." Kotori replied happily. "Anyway, you were about to ask me something before. What was it?" Yuma asked her, curious. "Oh, I remember. I was going to ask you where you got that pendent from." Kotori told him.

"Well, my parents gave me this before…they disappeared…" Yuma murmured while turning his head away. _"Disappeared? Does he mean that his parents are…?" _Kotori wondered. She then realized what happened and felt sad. "Yuma…" she mumbled. Just when Kotori was about to comfort him, she felt the strange feeling return. _"What? I'm remembering more memories already?" _Kotori said, surprised. Like usual, she closed her eyes and watched the memories flow into her mind.

**It was another school day. There were many students in the hallway that were chatting with each other. School had just ended so Kotori was trying to wake Yuma up. "Yuma." Kotori called out. Yuma just kept on sleeping on the table. "Hey, Yuma!" Kotori shouted while shaking him. Yuma groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I do kattobingu…" Yuma mumbled tiredly. "Enough!" Kotori moaned while pulling his cheek. "Ouch, ouch!" Yuma cried out while rubbing his throbbing cheek. "What are you doing?!" Yuma shouted angrily. "The classes are over." Kotori told him while packing up her bag.**

**Yuma calmed down and looked around the room. "Is that so?" Yuma said, realizing. "Good grief…" Kotori murmured, annoyed. "Great! It's kattobingu time!" Yuma shouted, excited. "Our teacher made a notification for our parents and he told me to tell this to you, too." Kotori told him. "Huh? What notification?" Yuma asked, turning towards her. "Oh well, he said that next Saturday will be visitor classes." Kotori explained, sighing a bit. "Yo! Who of your parents will attend Saturday's visitor classes?" Tetsuo asked, walking towards the two. Tetsuo then noticed that he had said that near Yuma. "Sorry, Yuma!" Tetsuo apologized. "What's wrong, what's wrong? Don't worry so much. I don't really mind." Yuma told them while folding his arms behind his head. He then laughed a bit and walked away.**

**On Saturday morning, Kotori was waiting for Sei and Sachi near the cable car. "Good morning, Kotori!" Sei greeted. "Morning!" Kotori replied, cheerfully. "Good morning." Sachi greeted. "From your family, who will attend the visitor classes?" Sei asked, curious. "My mother's coming." Kotori told her. "My papa was in high spirits. It seems both will come." Sei said, excited. "My father is attending, too." Sachi added. "Today, we have PE class, too, right? Vaulting boxes, right?" Sei asked.**

**"Y-Yeah." Kotori answered, stuttering a little. "Then we will see Tsukumo-kun's kattobingu again, right?" Sei questioned. "Ah, my papa wanted to see that!" Sachi exclaimed. Both of them started to laugh joyfully. But Kotori wasn't laughing. She only had a concerned look on her face as she thought of Yuma.**

**Kotori was in her classroom with her mother. There were many other parents there too with their kids. Kotori and her mother were talking to each other. Suddenly, Kotori heard Tokunosuke and Takashi talking to each other. "There is nothing like Mizuki-san's adult woman charm." Takashi's voice muttered. "That means Kotori is the backside of the backside, Ura?" Tokunosuke's voice whispered. Kotori's eyes widened and her face blushed pink as she heard their comments. She quickly turned towards them and glared at them angrily. Tokunosuke and Takashi stopped talking and got scared. They then quickly turned away from Kotori. "Yuma-kun doesn't seem to be here yet." Kotori's mother said, looking around. Kotori turned around to her mother when she heard her mention that. "Yuma…" Kotori murmured, worried.**

**Kotori was in her chair when she heard the classroom door open. She looked at the door and spotted Yuma running inside. Everyone turned their heads toward him. "Yuma." A voice called out. Yuma turned to the sound and saw Professor Ukyo. "Ah, er…well…" Yuma stammered. "Please hurry and take your seat." Professor Ukyo told him. "Excuse me…" Yuma said while slowly walking pass the parents. Some students began to laugh at that but Professor Ukyo just sighed.**

**During gym class, everyone had to vault the boxes. "Next are Mizuki and the class representative!" Professor Ukyo announced. "Yes!" Kotori and Takashi replied. "Do your best, Takashi!" Takashi's mother shouted. "Kotori-chan, fight!" Tetsuo's mother yelled out. Kotori blushed from the cheering while Takashi just raised his arm into the air and said, "To summarize, I will give my best!" Professor Ukyo grabbed his whistle and blew into it, signaling to start. Kotori managed to jump over the box easily. Takashi almost got over the box but landed on the end of it, causing him to fall onto his face instead of his feet.**

**Kotori walked towards Tetsuo and Yuma after she finished. "In the end, no one from Yuma's family could come." Tetsuo told her sadly. "Yuma…" Kotori murmured, concerned. Yuma was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. "Yuma!" the voice called out. Yuma opened his eyes and spotted his sister and his grandmother pushing through the crowd. "Yuma!" his grandmother shouted angrily. "Sis, granny! Why?" Yuma muttered, surprised. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" his grandmother cried out, pointing to him. "That's right! Do you think we could leave you alone and have fun by ourselves?!" Akari exclaimed, frowning.**

**"Sis…granny…" Yuma murmured. His grandmother smiled while his sister's frown turned into a grin. "Yuma, do kattobingu!" Kotori cheered. "Go!" Tetsuo told him. "Great!" Yuma shouted happily. "I challenge 20 boxes!" Yuma said while grabbing his key. Instead of a small tower of boxes, there was a giant tower of them stacked together. Yuma stared at it and smiled, his eyes gleaming. Astral, who couldn't be seen by the others, floated near him. "What is it, Yuma?" Astral asked him, confused. "They're kindly watching me." Yuma replied while keeping his eyes on the boxes. Astral looked up and spotted the spirits of Yuma's parents. "Daddy…mommy…" Yuma muttered happily. The spirit of his father then gave him a thumbs up while grinning.**

**Yuma smiled and gave a thumbs up back. "I understand. I have a feeling that I can somehow see them, too." Astral told him. "Go, Yuma!" Akari said, cheering. "Do your best!" his grandmother shouted while waving paper fans. "Maybe today, he can jump that high." Kotori said, smiling. "Yeah." Tetsuo said, agreeing. "Do your best, Yuma!" Kotori yelled out. _"Observation result #14: Yuma, it seems like you're loved by everyone." _Astral concluded while smiling. "Go, Yuma!" Astral cried out, pointing towards the boxes. "Yeah!" Yuma said, running towards them. "I do kattobingu!" Yuma hollered, jumping into the air.**

After the memories had stopped, Kotori opened her eyes and saw that Yuma hadn't moved at all. "Yuma." Kotori called out to him. Yuma snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Sorry. What did you say?" Yuma asked her. "Well, are you okay?" Kotori questioned, worried. "Yeah…I'm fine." Yuma told her. Kotori wasn't so sure that Yuma was telling the truth. She then got an idea on how to cheer him up. "Yuma, what happened to your 'Kattobingu' spirit?" Kotori told him. Yuma's eyes widened when he heard her say that. "You remember kattobingu?" Yuma asked her. _"Could it be…that Kotori remembers me?" _he wondered. "Yeah, it's your catchphrase…right?" Kotori said, unsure.

Yuma sweat dropped at that. _"That doesn't sound like she remembers me." _Yuma murmured. Even though Kotori didn't remember him, he felt kind of happy that she remembered Kattobingu. _"Well, it's a start." _Yuma told himself. "Yeah, it is kind of like my catchphrase. You know, my father told me not to give up. He gave me my 'kattobingu' spirit and it helps me. So, don't give up Kotori. I'm sure you will remember everything soon." Yuma explained cheerfully. "Okay. I won't give up. Kattobingu!" Kotori shouted joyfully. Yuma grinned when she shouted Kattobingu. "Speaking of parents, do you remember yours?" Yuma asked her, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I do remember my mother. While you were caught up in your thoughts, I started to remember some of my other memories." Kotori answered. Kotori and Yuma then smiled and laughed. "It's nice to know that you remember me, Kotori." a voice called out from the door. Kotori and Yuma turned around and spotted Kotori's mother standing near it. "Mother!" Kotori shouted happily. "Hi! I was coming to visit when I noticed you two talking. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." her mother explained, walking into the room.

"It's okay. I was about to go home anyways." Yuma told her, standing up from the chair. "Aww, you have to go?" Kotori moaned sadly. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." Yuma said, walking towards the door. "Well, okay. Bye Yuma!" Kotori yelled out, waving. "Bye!" Yuma yelled back. He then walked out the door and closed it shut.

Before leaving, Yuma looked back at the door and smiled. "Kattobingu…Kotori." Yuma murmured, walking away. Back inside the room, Kotori and her mother were talking happily. "Kotori, I brought some of your clothes. If you want to leave the hospital, you can wear these." her mother explained while handing her the clothes. "Thanks Mom. You know, I really hope that I can remember all of my memories soon." Kotori told her. "Don't worry, Kotori. Everything's going to be all right." her mother assured her. Kotori smiled at her. "Thank you. I hope you're right." Kotori said, nodding her head.

During that night at the hospital, Kotori kept herself awake with her thoughts. _"Yuma, I want to thank you for helping me. Even though I don't remember you yet, my heart tells me that you're special to me. I can't wait to remember you. That's kind of what my heart is saying." _Kotori mumbled to herself. Once she was done thinking, she started to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, her heart full of joy.

* * *

><p>Me: Finally! This chapter is done! (yawns)<p>

Yuma: Are you tired?

Me: Of course I am! It's almost midnight and my eyes kind of hurt. (yawns again)

Yuma: So, will you be able to upload another chapter soon? Or will it take long again?

Me: Zzzz… (falls asleep)

Yuma: Oh great. She fell asleep. (goes to wake her up)

Kotori: (whispers) Yuma! Don't wake her up!

Yuma: (whispers) Fine…

Kotori: Well, here are the episodes where each flashback comes from:

Remembering Kattobingu: Episode 1

Remembering Shark: Episode 1

Remembering Mom: Episode 19

Me: (mumbles in sleep) I don't own the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Anyway, please review and bye.


	5. Scary Memories and Some Comfort

Scary Memories and Some Comfort

Me: Hey everyone! This is chapter 5 of Forgotten Love! I'm glad that I finally uploaded this!

Yuma: Yeah, what happened?

Me: I had a writer's block so big that I couldn't write for days! It…was…horrible!

Yuma: Well, we're happy that you're back now.

Me: Thanks! Okay, who's going to say the disclaimer?

Kotori: I will! Animecartoonlover36 doesn't own me, Yuma, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. She also doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Me: Italics are thought bubbles and bold texts are flashbacks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuma was running towards the hospital. "Ah, shoot! I'm late again!" Yuma cried out. As he hurried towards the hospital, Astral materialized from the key and floated near Yuma. "Yuma, where are you going?" Astral asked him, confused. "You know already! I'm going to visit Kotori!" Yuma explained, huffing. "Yuma, you should be dueling instead of visiting Kotori all the time. The World Duel Carnival is almost here." Astral told him, annoyed. "I know that! I was just dueling with Tetsuo a few minutes ago." Yuma said, frowning. "But you only dueled one time before leaving. Face it, Yuma. Kotori is distracting you from what is important." Astral argued.<p>

"Hey! Kotori is more important than dueling!" Yuma shouted, turning his head towards him. Unfortunately, Yuma wasn't looking at where he was going and tripped over something. He then fell down onto the ground face first. Astral slowed down and stared at him. "Are you okay, Yuma?" he asked him. Yuma slowly stood up and grinned. "Yeah, nothing's broken." Yuma replied while brushing himself off. "Huh? What's that red stuff on your forehead?" Astral asked, looking at him. "Red stuff…?" Yuma murmured, confused. He touched his forehead with his fingers and felt a small twinge of pain. He quickly looked at his fingers and saw some faint blood on them.

"It's just some blood. I got a small scratch on my forehead from the fall." Yuma told him. Astral nodded and was about to ask him what blood was when Yuma quickly stopped him. "Anyway, we should hurry to the hospital! Come on, Astral!" Yuma cried out, running ahead. Astral stared at Yuma's retreating form and sighed. He then quickly floated after Yuma to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Yuma walked up to Kotori's door and knocked lightly. After he heard her reply back, he opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Kotori, how's it going?" Yuma asked, sitting down in his usual chair. "I've been doing well." Kotori told him, smiling cheerfully.

She then noticed Yuma's forehead and gasped. "Yuma, what happened to your forehead?" Kotori asked him, concerned. "Don't worry, Kotori. I just tripped and fell down while I was coming over. I guess I was a bit clumsy…" Yuma explained, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I understand. But still, you should get that scrape cleaned." Kotori muttered, thinking. "Ah, I know!" she cried out, smiling. She stretched out her arm towards the small bedside table that was near her and opened the drawer. "One of the nurses told me that they kept some supplies in here for patients." Kotori explained while rummaging through it. "Ah, I found them!" she exclaimed happily.

Kotori then pulled out a white bottle labeled hydrogen peroxide, a box of bandages, and a bag of cotton balls. She pulled out one of the cotton balls and opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She then carefully poured enough of the liquid onto the cotton ball. "Can you come closer, Yuma?" Kotori asked, turning towards him. Yuma frowned a little and opened his mouth to argue but stopped. He sighed and moved his chair so that it was closer to her. Once he was closer, Kotori carefully pressed the cotton ball onto the scrape.

Yuma flinched a little when he felt the medicine touch the scrape. After a few minutes, Kotori took the cotton off and threw it into the trash can. She then grabbed a bandage from the box and peeled the wrapper off it. Yuma's face turned light pink as he felt Kotori's fingers place the bandage on his forehead. "There we go." Kotori said, satisfied. "A-Arigato…" Yuma said while stammering a bit. "You're welcome." Kotori told him, smiling. Yuma smiled back at Kotori's cheerful mood. Suddenly, Astral materialized from the key and floated next to him. "Yuma," Astral called out. Yuma frowned and turned his head towards him. "What is it now?" Yuma asked, annoyed a bit.

"I forgot to ask you something." Astral said. "What's amnesia?" he asked, curious. "Well, amnesia is when you lose your memory. You can lose it after a hard blow to the head. There are other ways to lose your memory." Yuma explained, sighing. "Hmm, that's interesting. So I have amnesia too?" Astral murmured. "Well, yeah. But it's kind of different. Your memories are in the form of the Numbers cards." Yuma told him. Astral opened his mouth to ask more questions when he noticed Kotori staring at them. "Yuma." Astral said, turning towards him. "What now?" Yuma asked, getting more annoyed. He then noticed Astral was staring at something. He quickly turned his head towards that direction and spotted Kotori looking at them strangely.

"Wow, Yuma. You must have bumped your forehead too hard. You're starting to talk to yourself." Kotori told him, her eyes wide. "N-No! I'm not talking to myself! I'm talking to Astral!" Yuma shouted, gesturing next to him. "Astral? Who's that?" Kotori asked, confused. "He's a dueling spirit that lives in my key!" Yuma explained, showing her the key. "I don't know…" Kotori muttered, unsure. She then opened her mouth to argue back when suddenly, the strange feeling returned, stopping her. But it felt different than usual. Kotori flinched a bit when she felt a strong shock of pain flash through her head. She quickly closed her eyes to soothe the pain and saw a memory appear into her mind.

**The room was eerie and strange. In the middle of the room, Yuma and Jin stood there while facing each other. They were in the middle of a duel and Yuma's life points were low. Jin had 3500 life points while Yuma only had 1300 left. "My turn, draw!" Jin said, drawing a card. He looked at it and chuckled evilly. "This is the end. You shall fall into the world of Hades together with your friends!" he told him, smirking. "Battle! Big Eye, attack him directly!" Jin commanded, pointing towards him. "Yuma! The trap card!" Astral shouted quickly. "R-Right! This turn, I can use traps again!" Yuma realized.**

"**I activate a trap, 'Kisaku'." Yuma cried out. The sharp thorn-like object that was pinning one of the cards down disintegrated and disappeared. The other cards that were affected returned back to normal and one of them flipped over. "This card allows me, by sending a monster card to the graveyard, to decrease the damage battle by the amount of the monster's ATK when the opponent declared a direct attack." Yuma explained, discarding the card into his graveyard. A purple circle with many markings appeared onto the field. A monster that was dressed in armor with an axe and a shield appeared from the portal and groaned. **

**Dododo Warrior: Lv.6 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2300/DEF: 900**

"**Dododo Warrior, please protect us!" Yuma pleaded. Number 11: Big Eye floated towards them, ready to attack. Dododo Warrior pulled up its shield and waited for the impact. When Big Eye attacked, Dododo Warrior got sent backwards. It cried out in pain and exploded into tiny particles. Yuma and Astral grunted as they felt the force of the explosion push them back.**

**Yuma LP: 1000**

"**But that doesn't mean that you can escape from the fear of death! Take this!" Jin shouted, a dark aura surrounding him. "Kibou Ou Hope, attack him directly!" he commanded. Hope, who was being controlled by Big Eye, grabbed one of his swords and flung it towards Yuma. "Yuma, the other trap card!" Astral told him. Yuma nodded and quickly activated the card. "I activate a trap, 'Exceed Wait'!" Yuma shouted. The trap card flipped up and glowed brightly. "This card decreases an exceed monster's ATK by 800 for each attached overlay unit!" Astral said, explaining the effect. The two overlay units that were circling Hope turned into chains and wrapped around him, causing his attack points to drop.**

**Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope ATK: 900**

**Hope's attack didn't stop, though. When Hope slashed his sword, Yuma and Astral went flying backwards. Cathy gasped and her eyes widened when that happened. Meanwhile, Kotori and the others were trying their best to not fall into the lava. As they were watching the duel, Kotori cried out, "Yuma!" Yuma tumbled backwards on the floor and stopped with his face on the ground.**

**Yuma LP: 100**

**Astral uncovered his eyes and felt a bit strange. He looked at his hand and saw that it and his body were fading. Suddenly, at the lava pit, the rock that was under Kotori crumbled. She screamed as she fell down to the lava. Luckily, Tetsuo quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped falling. Kotori stared down at the lava, her heart pounding from fright. "Kotori!" Tetsuo said, pulling her up. Takashi and ****Tokunosuke carefully helped Tetsuo and managed to pull her up onto the small rock.**

**Back at the duel, Jin was smiling evilly at Yuma. "So you somehow lived through both monsters' attacks." Jin murmured, smirking. "In that case, I activate the permanent spell card 'Tomurai no Mai'!" he yelled out, showing the card. A dark purple circle appeared onto the field due to the card's power. "Both players can't special summon monsters from their graveyards!" Jin explained. Yuma stayed on the ground and tried to catch his breath from the attack. "With this, your arms and legs won't move!" Jin said, laughing evilly.**

"**Yuma…" Kotori whispered, staring at the duel. "There are no monsters on your field. On my side are two powerful monsters!" Jin told him. While he said that, the effect of 'Exceed Wait' disappeared and Hope gained back its regular attack points.**

**Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope ATK: 2500**

"**Now, it's impossible. You and your honorable friends' lives are over!" Jin told him, laughing. "I end my turn." he said. Yuma struggled to get up from the ground and grunted. "Damn…" he murmured under his breath. It was quiet for a while on the field. "This is…the end." Astral whispered, hanging his head down in shame. "Everyone…" Yuma groaned, staring at the screen on the ball. The screen showed Kotori and everyone else standing on a small rock in the middle of a lava pit. Yuma then looked toward Kaito and saw him sitting there, watching the whole thing.**

"**There is one way to save your friends." Jin told him. Yuma gasped and looked at him while listening. "Surrender. Submit and admit defeat and give me your Numbers. If you do, your friends' lives will be spared." Jin explained, his eyes glowing for a while. "What did you say?" Yuma cried out, surprised. Astral looked at Yuma and Jin, his eyes widening. "How about it? Seems like a good deal, right? With just one sacrifice, you can save all of your friends." Jin said, grinning. He then closed his eyes and chuckled.**

**Back at the lava pit, the rock that Kotori and the others were standing on was breaking slowly. Everyone gasped and started to panic a little. "HELP US, URA!" ****Tokunosuke screamed. "Yuma!" Tetsuo muttered. "No…YOU MUSTN"T DO THAT!" Kotori shouted. Cathy looked at Yuma and turned around. "Yuma!" she yelled out, her eyes closed. Jin chuckled more as he heard Yuma's friends cry out to him. "What should I call this…funny entertainment? Screaming and suffering!" he said, sneering a little.**

**While Jin was distracted, Astral opened his eyes and stood up. He then slowly hovered to Yuma and floated in front of him. Yuma noticed him and looked up. Astral didn't say a word and just turned his head towards Kaito. "As I thought…there was no way to fight against him. The chances of winning are near zero. Even if we continue this duel, we won't be able to save your friends." Astral told him. Yuma just stared at him with a bit of confusion on his face. "There is just one thing we can do. We have to hand over the Numbers…and me." Astral murmured. Yuma gasped and his eyes widened. "You…!" Yuma said, surprised.**

"**Let us be annihilated together. Let us surrender." Astral whispered softly. When Astral said that, Yuma clenched his hand into a fist and stood up onto his feet in a flash. "STOP JOKING AROUND!" he shouted angrily. "Yuma!" Astral muttered, surprised. "I met a lot of people because of dueling. There may have been times when I lost…but…! Those guys I dueled against…they're all my precious comrades! I can't abandon any of my precious comrades like that!" Yuma explained, his voice rising. "Yuma. That is why I-!" Astral started to say. "DON'T YOU GET IT? You are…my precious comrade! ASTRAL!" Yuma yelled out, turning towards him. Astral stared at him with wide eyes. For a second, his body glowed with power.**

**Back at the lava pit, Kotori and everyone else had listened to Yuma's little speech. They stared at him through the screen while not saying a word. "Astral…" Kotori mumbled. Back at the duel, Astral and Yuma were looking at each other. "Yuma…" Astral said, trailing off. Suddenly, Jin's voice called out to them. "Hey, brat! Hurry up, surrender, and give me your Numbers!" Jin commanded, the dark aura surrounding him. "Don't joke around! There is no way I'm going to surrender now!" Yuma told him, facing him. "That's fine. Kaito-sama is looking forward to seeing you when you lost your soul!" Jin shouted, excited. He then started to laugh really hard.**

**Yuma growled and looked up at where Kaito was sitting. "Hey, Kaito! Is this guy really your servant? Are you really dueling together with him?" Yuma asked him. Kaito didn't respond and just sat there, his eyes glowing. Yuma stared at him for a few seconds and then gasped, his eyes widening a bit. "Hey…is that really Kaito over there?" Yuma asked, pointing towards him. "W-What are you saying?" Jin stammered. Cathy stared up at Kaito and gasped as well. "Don't tell me-!" she said, trailing off. She then quickly jumped up to Kaito using her cat-like skills.**

"**I do cattobingu!" Cathy shouted, lunging at him. She then started to attack him over and over again. Suddenly, her attack slashed Kaito's head off and it went tumbling down the stairs. It finally reached the ground and stopped rolling, causing a light blue jewel to fall out of one of the eyes. "A doll?" Yuma cried out, surprised. "What…what does this mean?" Astral murmured, confused. "Impossible! My Kaito-sama is…" Jin stuttered. "I knew it! I dueled against Kaito. He's a strong and scary guy, but he'd never take pleasure in seeing people suffer!" Yuma explained, grinning. "He's not a petty guy like you!" he exclaimed, pointing at him.**

**Jin stared at him with a petrified look on his face. "I have been afraid…of such a thing?" Astral murmured, staring at the Katio statue's head. "I was scared, too." Yuma said while laughing a little. "If we don't give up, there is still hope left for anyone!" he told him, facing him. "I do kattobingu!" he cried out, smiling. "Yuma…" Astral whispered. **_**"I see. The feelings I had were not only fear. That precious feeling you taught me…Yuma…" **_**Astral realized. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He then opened them and started to glow brightly. **_**"I want to win together with you…for you and for your friends!" **_**Astral said to himself.**

**Suddenly, Yuma's key started to glow a bright golden light. The key then released a beam of light towards Astral which struck him in the chest. Astral started to glow a light blue as he was filled with power from the key. "Y-You-!" Yuma stammered, astonished. "W-What's this?" Jin shouted. The power from the key started to make Astral appear. Back at the lava pit, Kotori and the others stared in bewilderment at the sight. "That is-! Astral!" Kotori murmured, her eyes widening with amazement. Back at the duel, the bright light from the power disappeared and Astral opened his eyes. "Win, Yuma." Astral told him, facing him.**

"**Astral!" Yuma cried out, determined. "Let's go! My turn, draw!" he said, drawing a card. "The spell card, 'Come Back'." Yuma read, looking at it. "Take Hope back with that card!" Astral quickly told him. "Yeah! I activate the spell card, 'Come Back'!" Yuma yelled out. "When the control over a monster has been taken, this card takes it back!" he explained. The card glowed and a beam of yellow light zoomed towards Big Eye, hitting it in the eye. That caused it to lose the control it had on Hope. The dark aura that had been around Hope disappeared and he turned back to normal.**

"**Come back, Hope!" Yuma called out, gesturing to his side. "What?" Jin shrieked, frowning. Hope then quickly flew up and returned back to Yuma. "Everything for a new path of victory has been set!" Astral said, holding out his hand towards Yuma. His hand glowed with power and caused Yuma's extra deck container to glow as well. "This is-?" Yuma murmured, surprised. He reached into the container and pulled out a glowing card. "This is the power of hope. He's the emissary who changes confusion into light. And that's Chaos Numbers 39!" Astral told him. The light surrounding the card started to disappear and a picture of Chaos Numbers 39 replaced the area. "Chaos Numbers?" Yuma cried out, a bit confused.**

"**This card makes Kibou Ou Hope and its overlay units one and makes it evolve!" Astral explained. Hope then started to fold back into his sealed form. "Let's go, Yuma!" Astral cried out. "Yeah!" Yuma agreed. "Chaos Exceed Change! Come forth right now, Chaos Numbers 39!" they both shouted, activating the card. Hope started to fold back into his sealed form. A galaxy portal then opened up and Hope's sealed form and overlay units entered it. "Kibou Ou Hope Ray!" they both cried out.**

**The black and gold sealed form arose from the galaxy portal and began to unfold. His armor folded out on his body while his wings emerged from his back. He growled when he finally entered the duel field, his three yellow overlay units circling him.**

**Chaos Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"**W-What is that?" Tetsuo yelled out. "Awesome!" Kotori commented, amazed. Back at the duel, Jin stared at the monster with wide eyes. "Chaos Numbers, you say? But my Big Eye is stronger!" Jin told them, his voice rising. "I activate Kibou Ou Hope Ray's effect! Kibou Ou Hope Ray can increase its ATK by 500 by using one overlay unit." Yuma and Astral explained, their voices merging together. Hope Ray extracted his hands out and** **grabbed the massive sword on his back while unsheathing it. "I use all three overlay units and increase Hope Ray's ATK! Overlay Charge!" they exclaimed together. The three overlay units were then absorbed into his sword, causing his body to glow white with power.**

**Chaos Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope Ray ATK: 4000**

"**What?" Jin cried out, his face turning worried. "And, each overlay unit I used decreases my opponent's monster's ATK by 1000!" Yuma and Astral explained once more.**

**Number 11: Big Eye ATK: 0**

"**Impossible-!" Jin stammered, petrified with fear. "Go, Kibou Ou Hope Ray! Attack Big Eye! Hope Sword Chaos Slash!" Yuma and Astral ordered, pointing at Jin's Number. Hope Ray lifted up his massive sword and swung it at Big Eye, slicing it in half. Big Eye fell down into pieces and exploded into tiny particles. Jin screamed as he felt the explosion blow at him. He was unable to keep his stance and flew backwards onto the hard ground.**

**Jin LP: 0 – LOSER**

**A picture of Yuma's face appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer that signaled the end of the duel blared out. The augmented reality then started to disappear. Back at where Kotori and the others were, the lava pit started to disappear too. It turns out that they were actually just standing on a table in the middle of another room. Kotori and the others looked down and felt embarrassed a little. "Huh? Err…eh?" Kotori murmured, looking around the room.**

**Back at where Yuma and Astral were, Astral stared at Jin and held out his arm. The Numbers card appeared on Jin's chest and floated towards Astral. He then retrieved the card by grabbing it in his hand. Suddenly, a door opened and Kotori with the others came running out. "Yuma!" Kotori called out, running towards him. "Are you alright?" Yuma asked, taking off his D-Gazer. He then ran towards the group with a smile on his face. But when he got closer to them, they just ran past him. Yuma then fell down anime style when he saw them surrounding Astral.**

"**Awesome, Astral!" Kotori commented, smiling. "Thank you, Astral!" Tetsuo told him. You were awesome!" Takashi said, amazed. "We're comrades from now on, Ura!" ****Tokunosuke shouted. Astral floated to Yuma's side and stared at the group. Kotori and the others didn't notice that Astral wasn't even standing there anymore and kept on talking. "You guys…why are you only talking to Astral?" Yuma asked them, angry. "I saved you guys!" he cried out, furious. The others then noticed Yuma shouting and turned toward him. "I'm disappointed, really!" Yuma muttered, stomping away to the door.**

"**Yuma!" Kotori called out, running to him. "Wait!" Cathy said, following them. Takashi, Tetsuo, and Tokunosuke started to follow them as well. The group then started to try to cheer Yuma up a little as they walked out the door.**

As the memory ended, Kotori opened her eyes and stared down at the blanket that was covering her. _"That was…interesting. So Yuma was telling the truth. Astral does exist…" _she murmured to herself. She then turned her head towards Yuma and saw that he was still talking to Astral. Yuma kept his head toward Astral and frowned as he argued back. Suddenly, she heard a couple of sentences from Yuma that sounded strange.

"Look Astral, I know that we have to practice hard for the World Duel Carnival. And I know that we have to get all those Numbers cards as well. I understand that if Kaito gets those Numbers cards, something bad might happen. So stop reminding me that. There is nothing wrong with visiting your best friend in the hospital every day." Kotori heard him say. As Yuma and Astral argued more, Kotori quickly looked away from them as her thoughts ran in her head.

"_What are Numbers cards and who is this…Kaito? Wait a minute…I saw those Numbers cards in that memory I just remembered. But…I still don't understand much about the Numbers cards…" _Kotori muttered, pondering. Suddenly, she felt the pain shoot through her head again. But this time, it was stronger. She grunted as she felt her head throb and closed her eyes together really tight. Kotori then saw flashes of memories appear, including people in the hospital that had really pale skin and empty-like eyes. After those were shown, another memory squeezed into her mind.

**It was a warm afternoon as the sun slowly rose down. Yuma and Kotori were walking together. Yuma quickly stopped walking when she told him something. "Apology?" Yuma cried out, facing her. "But if neither side is willing to apologize…" Kotori started to say. "Hmpf! After all, it's his entire fault!" Yuma muttered, annoyed. Kotori gasped at what he had said as she watched him dash away. Yuma stopped running when Astral floated in front of him. "Yuma, do you think it's okay if things continue like this?" Astral asked.**

**Yuma nodded and turned away from him. "As friends, isn't necessary to communicate and share your thoughts?" Astral questioned him. "Friends?" Yuma mumbled, his eye twitching. Yuma then spun around and pointed at him. "Tetsuo is not my friend anymore!" he shouted. Yuma gasped and his eyes widened as he saw who was in front of him. Instead of Astral, Tetsuo was standing there with an angry look on his face. "…n-no…" Yuma croaked softly. "Geez…" Kotori said with a hand on her forehead.**

**Tetsuo stared at him for a while and then turned around while walking away. "Tetsuo!" Yuma cried out, grabbing his shoulder. Tetsuo turned around and swung his arm, causing the key to break from the rope. Yuma fell down onto the ground from the force and grunted. The key flew into the air and landed behind them with a loud clank. "Y-You were the one coming at me! And grabbed me all of a sudden…" Tetsuo told him. Suddenly, black slime oozed from Yuma's extra deck case. It moved behind the two and began to pump into Astral's body. "What is…this?" Astral murmured, scared.**

**Suddenly, shocks of electricity began to appear onto Astral's body, causing him to grunt in pain. "Astral!" Yuma cried out, getting up onto his feet. "What on earth is that?" Tetsuo murmured, backing up a bit. He then gasped and turned around towards where the key had landed. He ran to the key, picked it up, and turned back. Meanwhile, the strange black sludge was still pumping into Astral. "You are Number 96!" Astral muttered, groaning. "What are you saying there?" Yuma asked, confused. Suddenly, a voice appeared from somewhere and started to talk.**

"**I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. The moment I possess your body and become complete!" the voice cried out. "Destroy! Destroy everything!" the voice commanded. Astral gasped and screamed out in pain. Purple tentacles shot out from Astral's body and started to grab Yuma. Yuma gasped as the tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him into the air. "What is this?" he cried out, surprised. "Yuma!" Tetsuo and Kotori shouted. "Re-release me!" Yuma ordered while struggling to break free. "It's useless, you can't run anywhere!" the possessed Astral whispered, giving them a malicious look.**

**Suddenly, the real Astral appeared in front of Yuma. "Yuma, give Hope to Tetsuo!" Astral told him. "Hope?" Yuma questioned, confused. "Hurry!" Astral yelled. Yuma nodded and opened his deck container. He reached into his deck and managed to slowly pull out the card. "Tetsuo!" Yuma shouted while throwing the card to him. Tetsuo caught the card and looked at it. "Ehh…Hope?" he exclaimed, surprised. Astral then screamed out as he was swallowed by the evil Number. "Astral…" Yuma mumbled, looking behind him.**

"**Now I've become the strongest of Numbers…" Dark Astral shrieked, laughing evilly. "You…you bastard, how dare you do that to Astral!" Yuma hollered, furious. Dark Astral just ignored him and stared at Tetsuo. "Come, the brat over there, give that Numbers to me!" he yelled, extending his hand towards Tetsuo. Tetsuo gasped as the hand zoomed toward him. Suddenly, the key started to glow and created a shield around Tetsuo just as the hand reached him. Dark Astral frowned and retracted his hand back.**

"**What…" Tetsuo murmured, confused. "Tetsuo-kun…what was that just now?" Kotori asked while running to him. "I am not sure, but I guess it's due to the power of this key." Tetsuo told her, staring at the key. "You bastard…" Dark Astral mumbled while growling angrily. **_**"If so…as long as I beat him, and return the Emperor's Key to Yuma, maybe Yuma can be released!" **_**Tetsuo thought. "If you want this Numbers that badly, then get it by defeating me in a duel!" Tetsuo told him, showing him the card.**

"**Duel you say?" Dark Astral murmured, interested. "No, Tetsuo! This guy is very dangerous, hurry up and run!" Yuma cried out, his eyes widening. "How can I leave you like this?" Tetsuo said, frowning. "But…" Yuma started to say. "Would you run if you were in my situation? Would you leave me alone and run away?" Tetsuo questioned angrily. "Tetsuo…" Yuma murmured, surprised a bit. "Interesting, I will be your opponent." Dark Astral agreed, making the tentacles holding Yuma disappear.**

**Dark Astral then decided to control Yuma as a puppet to duel Tetsuo. ****"****Duel disk, set!" Dark Astral and Tetsuo cried out, unfolding their duel disks. "D-Gazer, set!" they both shouted, activating their D-Gazers. "AR-Vision, link established!" the computer said, showing their life points. "Duel!" they yelled, ready to start the duel.**

Kotori's eyes shot open after watching the memories. Even though she had remembered Tetsuo during the process, she still felt kind of scared. Meanwhile, Yuma and Astral were done arguing with each other. Yuma turned his head to Kotori and was surprised to see her look scared. "Kotori, what's wrong?" Yuma asked her, worried. Kotori just ignored Yuma's question and glanced at him. "Yuma…these Numbers cards…are dangerous, right?" Kotori asked quietly. Yuma gasped a little when she mentioned the Numbers cards but didn't say a word.

"My memories…showed me images of people…that had their souls taken from them. And they all had a Numbers card before their souls were stolen, right?" Kotori murmured. "The reason why I'm talking about this is because…you also have a Numbers card too. And if you have one, then…your soul will be stolen too…" she muttered. "Even though…I don't even know you, I feel like you're important to me. You visiting me every day are the only memories I remember of you. The other memories are still kind of blurry to me. I just…can't stop worrying about you…" she explained, finally finishing.

The room was quiet for a few seconds after Kotori had finished speaking. Yuma was shocked a bit for a few minutes but then smiled and placed his hand on top of Kotori's hand. Kotori quickly looked up at Yuma when she felt his hand on hers. Yuma could see that tiny tears were forming near her eyes as he stared into them. "Don't worry about me, Kotori. I'll be fine. After all, I did promise you that I'll do my best to win at all costs." Yuma assured her. _"We made a…promise?" _Kotori mumbled to herself, surprised.

"Well, even though I don't remember that promise, I'm sure that you won't break it. Thanks, Yuma." Kotori told him, smiling back. "You're welcome." Yuma replied. He then looked towards the window and noticed that it was almost late. "Well, I better go home now. It's getting late and I've got to practice my dueling for the World Duel Carnival." Yuma explained, sitting up from the chair. "World Duel Carnival? What's that?" Kotori murmured, confused. "I'll explain that to you later. Right now, I've got to go home before Akari yells at me for being late." Yuma said, opening the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kotori said, waving goodbye. Yuma waved back before closing the door shut. As he was dashing towards home, Yuma was grinning happily. _"Don't worry, Kotori. I'll make sure that I'll win every duel. You can count on me!" _Yuma said to himself. He then ran towards his house, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the huge wait.<p>

Yuma: It's okay. All that counts is that you upload it. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I guess.

Me: Wow, thanks. (smiles)

Kotori: Well, here are the episodes where each flashback comes from:

Remembering Astral: Episode 18

Remembering Tetsuo: Episode 20

Remembering the Numbers cards: Episode 20

Me: I don't own the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Anyway, please review and bye!


	6. Remembering Yuma

Remembering Yuma

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of this story. Thank you Blakroze and K.I.T.T. RIDER for reviewing chapter 5! Oh and Yin-Yang Yo-Yo? I want to apologize to you. I know that the story uses the same event formula and that it's like a clip show, but it was the only thing that I could do. So I'm sorry that I kind of messed up this story. I'll try to make a better one next time…

Yuma: So, is this the last chapter?

Me: It certainly is. Though, I do feel sad that it's over already. I had fun with this story.

Kotori: Well, at least you get to write another one.

Me: Yeah, you're right. Oh, and before we start this, I want to thank TheRoseShadow21 for giving me the idea about how Kotori will remember Yuma. It was really helpful.

Kotori: Okay then, should I say the disclaimer now?

Me: Go right ahead!

Kotori: All right. Animecartoonlover36 doesn't own me, Yuma, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. She also doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Me: Italics are thought bubbles and bold texts are flashbacks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

><p>After Yuma had visited Kotori that day, Yuma decided to practice his dueling every day for the World Duel Carnival. So in the afternoon, he practiced his dueling techniques with Tetsuo and the others for a few hours each day. He would then go visit Kotori like usual. Even though Kotori hadn't remembered anymore memories in the past days, Yuma would still go visit each day. Kotori didn't mind that he did that. She enjoyed his company.<p>

On the day before the World Duel Carnival, Yuma was dashing towards Kotori's hospital room. "Man, I can't believe it took that long to rebuild my deck…" Yuma muttered, annoyed. He was just about to knock on the door when a thought popped into his mind. _"If Kotori doesn't remember everything by tomorrow, she won't be able to come with me to the World Duel Carnival." _Yuma realized, his eyes widening. He just sighed and knocked on the door.

Yuma entered the room and smiled when he spotted Kotori staring out the window. "Hey, Kotori!" Yuma greeted her. Kotori turned around and gave him a small smile. "Hi, Yuma." she replied softly. Yuma was surprised a bit when he heard the tone in her voice. "What's wrong, Kotori? Are you tired?" he asked her, worried. "No, I'm not tired. I'm just a bit bored. Sitting here in bed every day isn't fun at all." Kotori told him, sighing a bit.

Yuma felt bad for Kotori and wondered what he could do to help. As he was thinking, an idea popped into his head. "Hey Kotori, how about we go outside and take a walk? Does that sound okay?" Yuma asked her. "It sounds perfect!" Kotori cried out, smiling. "But is it okay for me to go outside? I still don't remember everything…" she wondered out loud.

Yuma frowned as he realized that she was right. _"What do I do now?" _Yuma asked himself. Suddenly, the door slowly opened and a nurse appeared. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I was just checking on the patient." the nurse explained. "It's all right." Yuma assured her. The nurse smiled and nodded happily. The nurse was about to close the door when Yuma stopped her. "Wait, is it all right for her to go outside the hospital with me?" Yuma quickly asked. The nurse looked at Yuma and Kotori for a few seconds and pondered.

"Well, it's okay as long as you come back to the hospital before dark." the nurse told them. "Yuma and Kotori smiled cheerfully at her words. "Thank you." Yuma said, grinning. The nurse smiled back and then closed the door behind her. "Kotori, let's hurry outside! I know a great place to walk to." Yuma said, turning towards her. Kotori nodded at him and carefully slipped out of the bed. She then grabbed the bundle of clothes that her mother gave her on the bedside table.

"Can you wait for me outside the door?" Kotori asked. Yuma nodded in response and quickly dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, Kotori came out of the room wearing her usual white t-shirt with yellow decal and pink skirt. "All right, let's go." Kotori said, excited. Yuma and Kotori then exited the hospital and walked away. "So Yuma, where are we going?" Kotori asked, curious. "Sorry, I can't tell you. I want it to be a surprise." Yuma told her while winking.

"Oh, all right." Kotori mumbled, smiling playfully. "So, are you going to explain to me what the World Duel Carnival is now?" she questioned, turning her head towards him. "Sure, why not?" Yuma said. As they walked, Yuma explained everything about the World Duel Carnival to Kotori. He told her about the rules and what the prize was for the winner. "Wow, that's interesting!" Kotori exclaimed. "Is there anyone we know that is attending the World Duel Carnival?" she asked him. "Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, and Tokunosuke are entering. But, Shark isn't going to." Yuma told her.

"Oh, and you're also coming along with me during the World Duel Carnival." Yuma added. "I am?" Kotori murmured, confused. "Yeah, I asked you if you wanted to come along and you said yes. You probably don't remember that day…" Yuma explained, scratching his head with embarrassment. "Oh…" Kotori whispered. It was quiet for the rest of the walk.

"Well, we're here at last!" Yuma said, breaking the silence. Kotori nodded and looked around. "Is this a park?" Kotori asked him. "Yeah, this is Heartland Park. It's my favorite place." Yuma replied, sitting on a nearby bench. "Why is that?" Kotori asked, joining him on the bench. "Well, it's a nice place to duel. Tetsuo and I dueled here many times." Yuma told her. "But it's mostly because one of my favorite memories took place right at this very spot." he added, grinning.

"And what memory would that be?" Kotori asked. "Well, it was the memory of when we first met…" Yuma murmured, looking out towards the park. Kotori gasped a bit when she heard that. "Yuma…" she whispered, surprised. Suddenly, that same memory that Yuma had mentioned popped into her head.

**It was a sunny afternoon. Kotori was walking in Heartland Park with a small bag in her hands. Even though it was a nice day outside, Kotori wasn't smiling at all. **_**"Why am I doing this?" **_**she wondered, sighing. Kotori frowned as she remembered why and grasped the mysterious bag tighter.**

**You see, Kotori had just started in Heartland Elementary a few days ago. Everything was fine until these three bullies showed up. They would tease and say mean things about some of the kids. The three bullies would mostly pick on this new boy that had black and pink spiked hair. Kotori didn't know much about the new boy. All she knew was that he had started in Heartland Elementary just like her and that he loved to duel a lot. She also learned the boy's name when the teacher had introduced him in front of the class. His name was Yuma Tsukumo.**

**Other than Yuma, the three bullies liked to pick her too. They would call her mean names and tell her that she would never find friends because of her shyness. But the worse thing they did to her was demand for money. Yesterday, the three bullies had surrounded her and told her to bring lots of money tomorrow at Heartland Park. They told her that they needed the money to buy Duel Monster cards and that if she didn't, she would be bullied by them for a long time. Scared, Kotori nodded and quickly dashed away towards home.**

**Now here she was, holding a bag full of yen. Kotori looked up from her thoughts and spotted the three bullies waiting for her. She gulped and slowed down her pace as she got near them. "Hey, Baby bird. We're glad that you came." the black-haired bully sneered. Kotori flinched when she heard him say that. She didn't like it when the bullies called her that.**

**Baby bird was her little nickname that the bullies gave her when they had first started picking on her. The nickname did fit her well. Kotori's name meant 'bird of luck' and she was shy like a baby most of the time. But it was really annoying to Kotori…**

"**So, did you get what we asked for?" the brown-haired bully asked her. "Y-Yeah, I did. It's right here…" Kotori murmured, giving them the bag. The three bullies opened the bag and peered into it. "That's it?" the dark purple-haired bully muttered, frowning. The three bullies then looked at each other and smirked. "Well, this will have to do…for now. Next time, bring more money." the black-haired bully told her.**

"**B-But, I gave you what you wanted!" Kotori exclaimed, surprised. "Yeah, but it's not enough. We'll still take this, though." he explained, gesturing to the bag in his hands. "W-What? N-No, give it back!" Kotori yelled, realizing she had been tricked. She rushed over and tried to grab the bag from his hands. The black-haired bully quickly raised the bag over his head and watched as she jumped for it.**

"**Ha, you can't reach it!" the dark purple and brown-haired bully teased. "Give…it…back!" Kotori shouted, angry. Then, with all of her might, she pushed the black-haired bully. The bully only stumbled back a bit from Kotori's push since he was bigger than her. "Why you…" he growled, frowning. He stretched out his arms and pushed her back with a lot of force.**

"**Ouch!" Kotori cried out, landing painfully onto the ground. She hissed a little as she felt pain shoot through her body. "Hah, that's what you get for messing with me, Baby bird!" the bully sneered, laughing. The other two bullies smirked and started to laugh with him. Tears began to form in Kotori's eyes as they laughed at her. **_**"Please, someone help me…" **_**she pleaded silently, squeezing her eyes shut.**

"**Hey, leave her alone!"**

**Startled, the three bullies turned towards the voice. Kotori opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voice as well and gasped. Standing right near them, was Yuma!**

"**Well well, if it isn't Yuma Tsukumo, the duel loser!" the black-haired bully said. Yuma ignored his statement and growled. "Stop hurting her! You can pick on me as much as you want! Just don't hurt her!" Yuma shouted. The bullies stared at him and smirked. "All right, why not?" he said, stepping towards Yuma. "But, I don't feel like picking on you right now. So, consider yourself lucky…for now." the black-haired bully muttered.**

**The bully then tossed Yuma the bag full of yen. "Here, give this Baby bird. We won't need this anymore…" the bully said, walking away. The other bullies shrugged and followed their leader, leaving the two alone.**

**Yuma sighed with relief and walked towards Kotori. "Here, need a hand?" he asked her, showing her his hand. Kotori nodded slowly and reached out, grabbing his hand. When she got up from the ground, she dusted the bottom of her light yellow dress. "I believe this belongs to you." Yuma said, holding out the bag of yen. Kotori smiled a bit and took the bag from him. "Arigato. I'm really grateful for what you did." she murmured, giving him a big smile.**

"**You're welcome." Yuma replied, scratching his head with a small tint of red on his cheeks. "Anyway, my name is Kotori Mizuki." Kotori told him. "Oh yeah, I remember you! You're the girl that sits behind me, aren't you?" Yuma exclaimed. "Yeah, I am…" Kotori said, blushing a bit. "Well, you probably already know that I'm Yuma Tsukumo. Well, it's nice to meet you!" Yuma said, grinning. Kotori nodded her head and giggled a bit.**

"**Yuma, I've been thinking about something. Can I…can I be your…friend?" Kotori asked him. "Of course you can! I want to be your friend too." Yuma told her, smiling sheepishly. "You do? That's great!" Kotori cried out, happy. "Hey, how about we shake on it?" Yuma suggested. "Okay!" Kotori agreed, reaching out her hand. Yuma grinned and took her hand into his. "Friends!" they both shouted, shaking their hands.**

That memory was the big trigger. When Kotori remembered how she and Yuma had met, all of her remaining memories returned. She remembered the good and the bad times she and Yuma had. After all of the memories returned, Kotori shook her head and stood up from the bench, staring out towards the sky. "Kotori, what's wrong?" Yuma asked worriedly, standing up as well. "Yuma, I remember everything now. My memory is back…" Kotori murmured, smiling softly.

When Kotori said that her memory was back, Yuma didn't say anything. Suddenly, Yuma embraced Kotori into a hug. "I can't believe it! Your memory is back! I'm so glad!" Yuma exclaimed. Kotori blushed at the sudden action. Soon, Yuma realized what he had done and quickly released Kotori from his grasp. "G-Gomenasai…" Yuma muttered, blushing.

"It's all right." Kotori assured him, smiling. Yuma smiled as well and looked up into the sky. "Wow, it's getting dark out. We should head back to the hospital." Yuma told her, walking away. Kotori nodded and followed him out of the park. When they reached the hospital, Yuma led Kotori back to her room. "So Yuma, were you telling the truth about how meeting me was one of your favorite memories?" Kotori asked, curious. "Yeah, of course. I would never lie about that…" Yuma replied, grinning. "Aw, that's so sweet…" Kotori murmured, moving closer to Yuma.

She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Yuma's eyes widened and blushed when Kotori kissed him. "H-Huh…" Yuma stuttered, smiling sheepishly. Kotori just giggled at his reaction. "Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go to the World Duel Carnival." Yuma told her, snapping out of his little trance. "All right, see you then." Kotori agreed, sitting on the bed. Yuma nodded and exited the room while smiling happily. As Yuma was exiting the hospital, Astral materialized from the key and looked back. "Observation #20: Even if you lose your memories, you still feel them in your heart. And once you unlock your heart, your memories will return." he concluded. Astral then floated away behind Yuma with a small smile on his face.

The next day, Yuma dashed over to the hospital and picked Kotori up after she was released. They quickly rushed over to where the opening ceremony of the World Duel Carnival was starting. As they were watching the ceremony, they spotted their friends and many other people who were entering the World Duel Carnival. Yuma and Kotori smiled as the World Duel Carnival started. They were ready to make new memories and maybe, just maybe, remember some old ones as well.

* * *

><p>Me: And that's the end! (sighs)<p>

Yuma: Yes, you finally finished the story!

Me: Yep, I'm really proud!

Kotori: I'm so glad! Anyway, here's the episode where the flashback came from.

Me: You don't have to say that. The memory that makes you remember Yuma was made up by me. I hope I made it a good memory! Thanks for reading this story! And like I said before, I'll make sure to write a better story next time. I have a lot of story ideas. But I don't have that much time to write them out. Well, I hope I can get out another story soon! Anyway, please review and bye!


End file.
